Grinda
"There is no doubt of the truth of those words. You must avoid falling into Uro's hands. Each of you has only imperfect knowledge of the Boliruim's location. But as when the pieces of a torn map are put together, so will your combined knowledge reveal the secret." ''- Quest for the Silver Tiger '' Grinda is the Elder of the Potonawi tribe. She is the thrity-second in the line of Potonawi magicians with her magic protecting the entire village. She helps guide the vera’s on their journey along with the other elders in the Vermonia series. Appearance Grinda wears traditional Potonawi attire with a cowl fastened by a headband with inlaid gems. Her outfit is of a light brown with white and brown traditional jewelery. Her hair is silver and is fastened with intricate hair beads. She also wears traditional Potonawi facial markings. Responsibilities Grinda is the thirty-second in a line of Potonawi magicians which leads back to the Great Mother. It is her duty to protect her people and their land with her magic. The Elder's grandchild is the bard of the tribe, of whom the elder must train for the future role of elder. The only bard of the Potonawi was Rainbow while Forest was a captive of Uro. Powers Grinda's magic protects the Potonawi village, and has also called upon the Great Mother to grow mountains surrounding the area to help prevent the breach of defences from Uro's army. As her power is connected to the shield, when there is an enemy who attacks the shield, she feels it and is weakened by its affects. Ginda has the ability to create illusions and change surroundings which she uses to tell the vera's of the past and their destiny. Plot Quest for the Silver Tiger: The main characters first meet Grinda in the sacred tent of meetings within the Potonawi village. She tells them of Doug's destiny to meet the Silver Tiger and the history of the war and destruction of Vermonia. Their meeting is later interrupted by the 'Slime Monster' attacking the village. Before they leave, she casts some magic to Doug's pledge of the Silver Tiger which makes it glow with rising power. After the enemy is defeated, Grinda leaves the tent and guides Doug and the others to the valley of Nagoub, where Raitetsu's hidden prison is located. She tells them of how the guardians are imprisioned and that they must be freed to save the planet. "Doug, trust in the pledge of Raitetsu. It will guide you to the Mirror Shrine." Call of the Winged Panther: After the warriors return from the mirror Shrine with the power of Raitetsu, Grinda gives them the new task of heading to the new village, the Telaam, of whom they will meet the elder Naaman. She introduces Fly, who will guide them on their journey. The Rukan Prophecy Grinda meets again with the main characters for the Meeting of the Elders. The meeting predicted the outcome of their direction of attack to save their people and the Turtle Realm Appearances Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger ' (character debut) '''Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther ' '''Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix (mentioned only) Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind (mentioned only) Category:Character